Pouvoir le laisser s'en aller
by MiissPeronna
Summary: Two-shot Rysposito
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour je reposte cette première partie corriger par ma nouvelle béta vaughn's girl 52 que je remercie ! Bonne lecture ! ( Inspiré de la chanson de Keen'v « J'ai mal »).**

Au 12th à New York, dans des bureaux plutôt silencieux malgré les bruits de téléphone, se trouvait un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, plutôt beau.

Il regardait un couple non loin de lui avec un regard triste, le visage empli de peine.

Au bout d'un temps, il baissa la tête, se leva lentement, prit son manteau et son écharpe en ce mois de décembre plutôt froid, puis regarda de nouveau le petit couple.

PDV Kevin.

Il avait fait un choix, c'était elle qu'il avait choisi et je respecterais ce choix, malgré la plus grande peine que je ressentais au fond de moi en les voyants comme ça.

Le pire, je crois bien, c'est que je vais devoir affronter ça tous les jours, sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste, dire le moindre mot.

Mais le voir heureux me réconfortait quelque peu, certes très légèrement mais c'était quand même bien.

C'était un mal pour un bien, ma peine et ma douleur pour sa joie et son bonheur, dans les bras de cette femme que je connaissais depuis déjà de nombreuses années et qui avait su prendre le cœur de l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout.

PDV normal.

Il s'avança vers l'ascenseur, lança un « A demain » à Beckett avec un petit sourire faux pour masquer ce qu'il ressentait réellement et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur vide, voulant rentrer aussi vite que possible chez lui, le laissant seul avec son désespoir.

PDV Espo.

Je l'avais choisi elle, j'avais été lâche et avais fait souffrir l'être pour qui je donnerais ma vie.

Je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir malgré que ce fût lui que j'aimais réellement. J'avais aimé Lanie, vraiment, et je pensais réellement tomber amoureux qu'une seule fois mais il y eut ce fameux jour (euh franchement… je ne me souviens pas du tout. Je n'ai pas vu tous les épisodes de la série.)

Je savais que ça lui ferait sûrement de la peine et ça me brisait le cœur mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Mon choix était fait, je le vis partir sans me dire un seul mot, ce qui m'attrista mais en même temps c'était un peu normal.

PDV Lanie.

Il le dévore des yeux. Il a beau me dire qu'il ne l'aime pas, je sais que c'est faux. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas me faire de peine mais je ne veux en aucun cas être la cause de son malheur.

Je veux qu'il soit heureux, même si ça doit me faire souffrir, même s'il faut que ça soit auprès de lui, à ses côtés.

Alors je lui dis « Vas le rejoindre ! »

PDV Esposito.

Surpris par ce qu'elle venait de me dire, je répondis.

« Pardon ? »

Elle répéta alors.

« Rejoins-le. »

« Mais… »

« Espo, je sais que c'est lui que tu aimes et pas moi, je ne veux pas que vous souffriez tous les deux, je ne veux surtout pas te priver de son amour et je veux que tu sois heureux. Alors vas le rejoindre. »

Je ne pus lui dire combien je lui étais reconnaissant, je lui souris et lui signifia toute ma gratitude.

Je courus alors rejoindre l'homme qui était l'homme de ma vie, celui qui me donnait le sourire.

J'arrivais sur le trottoir lorsque sa voiture partit. Je vis, alors que sa voiture était un peu plus loin à un carrefour, ce que j'aurais ne jamais voulu voir arriver.

**En espérant que cette première partie vous aura plu.**

**MiissPeronna**


	2. S'être enfin trouvé

**Et voici la deuxième partie du Two-shot Rysposito, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira !**

**S'être enfin trouvé**

PDV Esposito.

La voiture se fit percuter de plein fouet. Mon esprit se bloqua, mon corps se stoppa, je ne pouvais plus faire un seul geste. La voiture, elle, faisait encore et encore des tonneaux, cela semblait aller au ralenti, pour enfin se stabiliser ce qui me sortit de ma léthargie.

La scène était d'une telle violence qu'elle m'avait figée sur place puis je me rappelais que l'homme que j'aimais était dans cette voiture. Alors mon corps reprit vie pour courir vers celle-ci.

Lorsque j'arrivais, il y avait déjà beaucoup de personnes. Je me frayais un chemin au travers des passants et c'est là que je le vis, en piteux état, plein de sang, il fallait que je le sorte de là.

Quelques personnes téléphonaient aux ambulances pour qu'elles viennent au plus vite. Je le sortis le plus doucement possible et le posa délicatement sur le sol, ne voulant en aucun cas le brusquer ou lui faire encore plus de mal qu'il n'avait déjà. Il était très sonné mais était encore conscient et avait les yeux ouverts.

« Javier. » Dit-il dans un souffle.

« Kevin, je suis là d'accord ? Je suis là, ça va aller, tout va bien », lui répétais-je sans cesse comme pour me rassurer moi-même, en lui tenant fortement la main.

« Javier. » Me répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

« Je suis là, tu ne peux pas partir ! Pas comme ça ! Compris ? Je t'en prie reste avec moi ! Je t'aime Kevin ! Je t'aime tellement, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! Ne me laisse pas ! »

J'entendis alors les sirènes des ambulances.

Il me regarda en disant dans un dernier souffle. « Je t'aime. »

Les secours arrivèrent enfin. Je vis Beckett, Castle et Lanie arriver vers moi en courant certainement, alertés en ayant entendu le vacarme, confus ne sachant pas ce qui s'était passé.

Beckett me prit alors par les bras puisque je ne voulais pas laisser Kevin, mais les ambulanciers devaient l'emmener. Elle essayait de me maîtriser pour ne pas que je parte en courant vers lui.

« Non ! Laissez-moi aller avec lui ! »

Mais les pompiers étaient déjà partis.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, bien qu'un peu calmé je me débattais toujours. Je me résignais mais mes mains, les phalanges blanchies, témoignaient de ma colère de ne pouvoir aller avec lui. Je regardais impuissant l'ambulance partir avec l'homme que j'aimais à l'intérieur.

Beckett m'emmena le plus rapidement possible à sa voiture et suivis l'ambulance. Je la regardais et lui fis un sourire qui signifiait toute ma gratitude.

J'étais actuellement dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital depuis plus de deux heures, attendant toujours des nouvelles de Kevin.

J'étais assis sur l'une des nombreuses chaises de la salle d'attente, la tête dans mes mains celles-ci reposant sur mes genoux. Quand j'entendis un médecin m'appeler, je me relevais d'un bond.

« Oui qu'y a-t-il ? Il va bien ? »

« Oui ne vous inquiétez pas. Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque. »

A cette phrase, mon visage se décomposa. Il me disait que l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde avait fait un arrêt cardiaque mais que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter ? Le médecin, voyant sûrement ma réaction, reprit.

« Mais nous avons réussi à le réanimer, maintenant son état est stable, il n'a rien de grave à part quelques fractures et un léger choc à la tête. »

« Puis-je aller le voir ? Demandais-je impatient et soulagé.

« Oui mais vous ne pourrez pas rester longtemps, il est très fatigué et épuisé avec ce qu'il a vécu. Il est dans la chambre 207. »

Une fois que j'eus remercié le médecin, je me rendis le plus vite possible à sa chambre. J'avais besoin de le voir.

Une fois arrivé devant sa chambre, j'ouvris doucement la porte et c'est là que je le vis.

A ma plus grande joie, il était réveillé, semblait aller bien et n'était pas raccordé à des tonnes de machines comme je l'avais redouté.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte et qu'il me vit, un sourire éclaira son visage.

Je m'approchais lentement, j'avais eu tellement peur de le perdre, de ne jamais le revoir. J'étais tellement content qu'il aille bien que de le voir ainsi me souriant, me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Je m'assis sur un siège installé non loin de son lit et pris délicatement sa main de peur de lui faire mal. Je lui murmurais doucement.

« Tu vas bien, tu vas bien. » Répétais-je, tentant de me rassurer, de me dire que ce n'était pas un rêve et qu'il était bel et bien devant moi.

Il me répondit alors.

« Oui je vais bien Javier. »

Je m'approchais et l'enlaçais tendrement. Il répondit à mon étreinte me serrant légèrement plus fort.

Je lui murmurais.

« J'ai eu tellement peur… »

Il me répondit doucement, pour me rassurer.

« Je vais bien maintenant, tout va bien. »

Je m'écartais un peu de son étreinte mais restais quand même toujours assez proche de lui, le regardant dans les yeux. Je caressais doucement sa joue du bout des doigts et lui dit.

« Je t'aime Kevin, je t'aime tellement. »

Je posais mon front contre le sien, il me répondit la voix légèrement chevrotante, les larmes au bord des yeux (et pas les yeux au bord des larmes hein Svet!)

« Moi aussi Javier, tu ne sais même pas à quel point. » Soudainement, il s'écarta un peu de mon étreinte. Ne comprenant pas, je l'interrogeais du regard. Il dit alors.

« Et… et Lanie ? »

« Lanie ? » Lui répondais-je, légèrement surpris. Avec tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés, j'avais complètement oublié. Je lui répondis alors pour le rassurer.

« Elle a compris. »

Il me regarda et je pus voir dans ses yeux son incompréhension. Je m'expliquais donc.

« Elle a compris que ce n'était pas elle que j'aimais mais toi. »

Je lui expliquais ce qui s'était passé après pour que je me retrouve près de lui après l'accident.

Une fois fait, nous nous regardâmes plusieurs instants. Plus rien autour de nous n'existait, je ne voyais que lui et ses magnifiques yeux bleus scintillants que j'aimais tant.

Je me rapprochais délicatement de lui, ma main effleurant du bout des doigts sa joue pour ensuite venir se loger dans son cou et enfin nos lèvres s'effleurèrent. J'appuyais un tout petit peu plus pour avoir plus de contact avec ses lèvres que je rêvais d'embrasser depuis si longtemps.

Je fermais les yeux pour encore plus profiter et savourer ce baiser.

C'était un baiser très doux et léger, où nous mettions tout l'amour que nous nous portons.

Il était magique, le goût de ses lèvres l'était tout autant, légèrement sucrées et d'une extrême douceur.

A bout de souffle, nous dûmes nous séparer. Nous regardant dans les yeux, nous sourîmes, heureux de s'être trouvés.

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Il n'y a presque pas de fiction sur ce couple et comme je l'aime bien, je me suis dit que je devrais en faire une. Merci de l'avoir lue, bonne journée ou soirée a vous ! Je voudrais remercier ma béta vaughn's girl 59 d'avoir corrigé cette fiction ! Merci beaucoup !**

**MiissPeronna**


End file.
